My Heart, My Soul, My Little Sister
by Silent Sage
Summary: [Planet Ladder] Kagami's thoughts and feelings on Kaguya before and after he was reunited with her during book 2. It's very angsty and sort of incestual.


**My Heart, My Soul, My Little Sister**

Kaguya…my beautiful little sister…

How I anticipated your birth. I told Gold about you and what we would do together, **every** single day. I think I must've annoyed Gold when I told him about you for the hundredth time.

The day you were born was also the day I vowed I would protect **you** and your future with my life, making sure it would also be a happy and safe one. I was also hoping you would grow up into a strong and noble woman whom I could be proud of. Even if you didn't, my love for you would still remain.

I remember the last time I saw you, my little sister, was when our home was being destroyed. Even though my hand was forever a mess, I still searched for you in the fiery inferno that threatened to consume everything in its path.

I found you weeping and hurt, crying...for me.

I can't remember what happened next, but I did keep a journal in hopes that you would be able to read it someday. I gave it to one of the Mages for safekeeping a little before I died. I knew he would give it to you when the time was right.

While I was traveling, I met many friends and foes. More foes than friends though. I learned many new things, but one thing remained forever in my mind. I honestly knew for sure was that we were separated. It was my own fault though. I wanted to make sure you would remain safe so I left you and made it my mission to make sure the worlds would not collide. I even interfering with **time** itself to make sure that your future would be a safe and happy one.

My efforts ended in vain. I died protecting Seeu; altering another stitch in time that wasn't supposed to occur. Somewhere in my heart, I knew **he** would bring you happiness, something I _couldn't_ give to you, so…I sacrificed myself.

This was all for you my little sister.

However, when I was able to finally see you after centuries of darkness and loneliness, I saw you to be the _same_ teary-eyed child I cared for when our world was on the brink of destruction.

To my astonishment and delight, I was given the chance to see you all grown up. Something I thought I would never get an opportunity to see. I suppose luck was on my side that moment.

To my immense relief, the same little girl that was crying for me remained. Still, like I had hoped, you had grown strong, even though you yourself did not think so. On the contrary, you had indeed grown into the woman that I hoped you would.

Who _else_ could find and make friends and allies in a world she had never even heard of? Something that will probably forever amaze me is how you befriended Shiina Mol Bamvivirie. The girl sometime scares even me.

Only you could do something that no other person could even dream of doing.

At the cave, when I got to see you, the desire to hold you was too great that it shattered the last of my will. I succumbed to desire and held you tightly against me, my head buried against your shoulder as I tried to remember your intoxicating scent. I couldn't help but laugh when I felt you stiffen like a board when I embraced you in my arms.

Though you were shocked at the sudden action, you must have still recognized me, much to my relief. Although, to my surprise, you suddenly began asking questions our past.

When I still had my own body.

When you and I were still together.

When I could still hold you whenever I wanted rather than when Gold had an error.

I answered all your questions with a breathless laugh and a fond smile. I held you even tighter when I felt your warm tears of happiness against my skin.

You really did remember…our world, our parents, and...**me**.

The centuries of darkness and solitude were instantly wiped away as I held you in my arms. This would most likely be the first and last time in a _long_ time.

I forgot everything else other than you as I held on to you for dear life. Or…what was left of it. The warmth of your soft body pressed against this foreign body, the flowery scent of your hair filling my nostrils, the silky feel of your black hair lightly brushing past my synthetic skin.

How I've missed you. Your soft body pressed against mine, your wonderful scent surrounding me, protecting me against the darkness I faced when you weren't near.

Sadly, I had to leave you once more. I was once again crushed. Nonetheless…somewhere deep in my heart, I knew, I just knew I would see you again. It would undoubtedly take a while, but what is time to me? I had waited centuries to see you; I suppose…another few more would not be so bad. As long…as I got to see you once more.

My dear little sister…

You are the **only** being in all nine universes which meant more to me than my very own life.

As long as _you_ exist and you're happy, my dear little sister, than I'm happy too.

Even though, my physical body is gone, my spirit, my _very_ soul, will always be watching over you. Protecting you until _everything_ is gone and reborn.

No matter how many centuries, millennia, even until the end and beginning of time, I will find you. I will continually make sure that _your_ and **our** future will be a happy one.

A world where we can be together in happiness.

A world where I can touch your hand freely, or embrace you whenever I desire.

The reason why I'm doing this is because I'm your big brother.

I'm a big brother who _loves _his little sister very dearly.

Hmm…you _must_ know that already, don't you…Kaguya?


End file.
